Talk:Robert Duncan McNeill
McNeill's characters Hi. I read on Wikipedia that there was some sort of connection between McNeill's two characters -- that they based Paris on Lacarmo, but couldn't actually make him Lacarmo for some reason. Anyone know what that reason is? :Actually, that is addressed in the background for the Nicholas Locarno and Tom Paris articles. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:21, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Appearances on 24 Recently, McNeill has appeared as an FBI agent, but isn't given screen credit. IMDB also doesn't mention him as being in 24. 01:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the actor who portrayed the lead FBI agent (and who does look an awfully lot like Bobby McNeill) was Scott William Winters. --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::We're calling him Bobby now? :P --OuroborosCobra talk 03:55, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::I am. Robert Beltran is called Robert, Robert Picardo is called Bob, and Robert McNeill is called Bobby. I don't think they'd have a problem with me calling them such. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Come now Cobry, nicknames are 'in' now :P - But, back to the fact, I can't believe I missed the 'Bobby' look-alike, lol. - Enzo Aquarius 04:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::And I'm glad I didn't jump to conclusions and add the appearance. Then I would look such the fool. :D 23:29, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Sharky's Machine info An anon keeps removing the information listing the other Star Trek actors who appeared in Sharky's Machine. The info was removed supposedly because it said Duncan worked with them, but to quote the line: "...and also '''featured' the likes of Bernie Casey, John Fiedler, Brian Keith, and Richard Libertini."'' It doesn't say they worked together, it says the film also featured those actors, which is obviously a completely different thing. Whether they worked together or not is irrelevant; the fact that they all appeared in the same film is. Look around at all the other actors pages; that's just how it is. --From Andoria with Love 00:04, 16 March 2007 (UTC) n :It's really odd to emphasize and promote what is really a very minor footnote in McNeill's bio. I've been at cons where he's been asked about it, and he himself treats it as a very minor thing. Mentioning that he had a bit part in the film is one thing. Emphasizing the bit part by adding all those actors distorts and overinflates the credit beyond all reason. The real question is why it's necessary to include a cast list for every credit; is this entry about Sharky's Machine trivia, or about McNeill? It seems to me that it would be more appropriate, wiki-wise, to create an entry for Sharky's Machine and the actors who happened to appear in the film who also acted in a Star Trek series or movie; or create a separate entry for each actor. I'd even vote for removing the entire reference from this bio to remove the distortion. It's just a cute bit of trivia; it shouldn't take up nearly an entire paragraph, or even be described as his first break. Any cursory review of the interviews McNeill's given should confirm that fact. I've already given my reasoning above. Yes, the article is about McNeill, and since he and the other actors were in the movie, it connects them, hence why the links are there. The fact of the matter is it was his feature film debut and it also featured those actors. By the way, for future reference, please don't remove info being discussed until after the issue is resolved. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 16 March 2007 (UTC) *Also for the record, just because something is described as his film debut does not mean that that was his "big break". The term "film debut" means it was the first film he appeared on. That in itself is a big deal, although it was not his big break, and the article does not state that it was. (In fact, it specifically says his role on All My Children was hist big break). Your first edit also claimed that his entire scene ended up being cut from the film, which is not true; it was only his dialogue that was cut. To quote Robbie's official site: " Appeared in Burt Reynolds' "Sharkey's Machine" as an extra. His lines are cut from the final version of the film." Lastly, as I said above, an actors' links to other Trek actors is what's been done (or will be done) for all actor pages; just look at McNeill's co-stars: for example, Kate Mulgrew, Robert Picardo (a featured article, btw), Tim Russ, Robert Beltran, Garrett Wang, Roxann Dawson, Ethan Phillips, Jennifer Lien and Jeri Ryan. They all receive the same treatment, no matter how small a role they had in a given film or TV episode. That's how it's been down for nigh two years now, and people seem to like it for the most part. Anyways.. that's my view on this. --From Andoria with Love 19:07, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Protection Temporarily protected due to an edit war as described above. --From Andoria with Love 04:11, 16 March 2007 (UTC) : Uhh.. yeah. In addition, please address any further edits (such as how to deal with the Sharkey's Machine info) on this talk page between now and the time the protection is lifted.--Tim Thomason 04:15, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Other Characters If all of these manifestations of Tom Paris are recognized, then you need to include McNeill as Steth in . McNeill played a different character there & in the same respect, Dan Butler should also be credited as playing Paris.